


Being Helpful

by Kitaa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, OR IS IT, Unrepentant Fluff, atsumu is trying he really is, banter as a love language, omg kissing, one bad dick joke, sakuatsu being domestic and cuddly, sakusa and his viddy games, stupid video game puzzle, very slight mentions of sex as a thing that happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitaa/pseuds/Kitaa
Summary: In which Sakusa attempts to solve a puzzle, and Atsumu attempts to be helpful.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 17
Kudos: 376





	Being Helpful

Sakusa sighed heavily; no, that hadn't worked either. Of _course_ it hadn't. Stupid puzzle. Stupid game.

He readjusted the laptop on his legs and leaned back against the wall. There had to be something he was missing. Something simple, but well-hidden. Something in the patterns or placement or--

"Whatcha doin'?" Atsumu asked from beside him, peering over at the screen. "Doesn't look very interestin', whatever it is."

To the untrained eye, it probably wouldn't. Sakusa's character stood in a completely empty room, staring at a wall. There were no monsters, no threats. Only completely open space.

That was part of the problem.

"I don't want to explain this," Sakusa answered. He _didn't_. He'd been over and around it for so long, that the mere _thought_ of trying to explain the disparate parts, of hearing Atsumu ask the same questions that had rattled through his brain again and again for months now made him want to throw his laptop out a window.

"Ya don't think I can help?"

"No."

" _Omi_! C'mon, I ain't stupid."

Sakusa knew that, but _still_. "Thousands of people have been pouring over every detail of this for months now. I sincerely doubt that you would have any new or useful ideas."

"Try me," Atsumu grinned, scooting closer so he could see the screen better. "Whatcha tryin' to do?"

Sakusa leaned into him automatically; it was funny, really, how quickly he'd become used to having someone in his personal space. A few months ago, he'd have recoiled at the mere thought. But here he was, sitting cross-legged in bed, with Atsumu close enough to smell--he smelled like peaches, which meant he'd stolen some of Sakusa's body wash again. Ah well.

"I'm looking for a cat," he announced.

Atsumu glanced at the screen and then back at him. "There ain't no cat there, Omi. Think that might be yer problem."

 _Obviously_ there was no cat to be seen. Sakusa frowned. "Let me finish. It's a puzzle--"

"Don't see any puzzle either."

"I _know_. That's part of the puzzle."

"Well, that's stupid," Atsumu scowled. "How're ya supposed to solve a puzzle ya can't even see?"

Sakusa nodded. "Exactly. That's the problem."

"I know ya get into this stuff way more than I ever could," Atsumu said, carefully. "But uh. Have ya thought about just... not doin' it? Is there somethin' real cool ya get if ya figure it out?"

"No," Sakusa sighed. "Just a cat."

"Is it like, super strong or somethin'?"

"No. It's very much like the other cats in the game."

Atsumu narrowed his eyes. "Okay. I don't really get it, but okay. How long ya been lookin' fer it?"

"Personally? About five months, off and on. The larger community online? Going on ten months now."

"Ten _months_? Fer a regular ol' cat?"

"Yes." Sakusa was aware how ridiculous it sounded. "It's not even about the cat anymore, not to me at least. I just want to know the answer."

Atsumu wrinkled his nose and looked over at Sakusa, nodding. "I get _that_ at least. Yer one of those types that can't stop until somethin's finished, no matter what it is."

"Right. It _bothers_ me. I have _dreams_ about this stupid puzzle."

"All right," Atsumu announced. "Ya just leave it to me, Omi-omi. 'Cause I'm a great boyfriend, I'm gonna find yer cat, so ya can sleep easy at night. Gimme the computer."

"No. You don't even know how to _play_ \--"

But Atsumu had already pulled the laptop onto his own lap. "I've seen ya mess around with it enough."

On screen, Sakusa's character turned in circles. "See? This ain't hard. So, what'm I workin' with?"

"So there's food scattered around the dungeon--"

"Food, got it. Gotta feed the cat. See? Simple, Omi-omi." He attempted to run out of the room and got stuck in a corner.

Sakusa snorted.

"Hey, be nice, Omi. I'm a newbie."

"You suck."

"Shuddup! I'm gettin' used to it!" Sakusa watched as Atsumu slowly navigated to the doorway and out into the adjoining room, where he promptly flung himself off a nearby balcony. "Okay, never mind. This is stupid."

He shoved the laptop back at Sakusa. "I'm better at bein' the idea guy anyway."

Sakusa raised an eyebrow.

"Don't ya dare say it, Omi-omi."

"I didn't."

"I could hear ya thinkin' it."

"I have no thoughts. My head is empty."

Atsumu rolled his eyes. "Ya ever think maybe that's why ya can't find yer cat, then?"

"Shut up," Sakusa snapped, elbowing him in the side. "Anyway, I sent you a link to the research documents. Catch up and then you can help for real."

"The _what_ now?"

"The research documents," he repeated. "A lot of people are working on this. There's archives of what they've tried."

Atsumu's eyes widened for a second, then he laughed. "Nah, yer pullin' my leg. I ain't gonna fall for that. Ya probably just sent me a link to some stupid meme."

Sakusa didn't answer, his concentration refocused on the screen in front of him as he brought his character back to the puzzle room. How on earth had Atsumu managed to fall off the balcony anyway? Ridiculous. But he was trying to help, in his way. That wasn't lost on Sakusa, despite his irritation. He smiled to himself and nudged Atsumu again, gentler, a silent apology.

Atsumu huffed out a quiet laugh and reached for his phone. " _Fifty_ _pages_?!" he squawked.

The small smile turned into a smirk. "Ah, tile theory," Sakusa nodded. "It's extremely thorough. Hasn't led to much, though."

"Wait. Yer tellin' me this monster is just _one_ theory?"

"Yes," Sakusa nodded. "There's quite a few. We have a lot of variables to deal with. We're not even sure this is the correct room to solve it in. You should read the general information link first, though, so you don't get confused."

From the corner of his eye, he could see Atsumu grimace as he looked back at his phone. "No way. I love ya, Omi, I _do_ , but this is just _stupid_."

"Fine." It's not as if Sakusa had expected Atsumu to read through everything anyway. "I'll just bounce ideas off you. What comes to mind when you think of baguettes?"

" _What_?"

"Baguettes. You know, loaves of--"

"I know what a damn baguette is, Omi, I grew up with Samu. What's _bread_ got to do with yer cat?"

"It's too annoying to explain. You make a good point, though. Osamu knows a lot more about food than you do. Call him."

" _What_? No. Why?"

"I want to ask him what he thinks about baguettes. And bananas."

Atsumu's eyes narrowed. "Are ya tryin' to make a dick joke, Omi?"

"No, I'm _trying_ to find this cat. Why would I call your brother and tell him a dick joke?"

"Dunno."

"I need you to _focus_ , Atsumu."

Atsumu sighed and buried his face against Sakusa's neck. "I don't _wanna_. Yer cat puzzle is _dumb_. Kiss me."

Sakusa turned and gave Atsumu the quickest, chastest kiss in the history of the world.

" _Omiiiiii_ ," he whined.

"Atsumuuuuu," Sakusa mimicked back at him.

"Yer mockin' me."

"You noticed."

Atsumu snorted and pressed his face against Sakusa's shoulder. "Yer such an asshole. I love ya."

Sakusa let out a soft huff of laughter and paused his investigation long enough to card his fingers through Atsumu's hair for a few moments. "Love you too. And I wouldn't be such an asshole if you weren't so obnoxious."

"Then I ain't gonna stop," Atsumu murmured. "Because yer cute when yer bein' an asshole."

This was familiar ground, and made Sakusa smile wider. He leaned his cheek against Atsumu's head. "Likewise."

"Yer even cute when yer bein' a huge lame nerd, like right now," Atsumu continued. "Even if ya could stand to take a break and give yer adorin' boyfriend a real kiss."

"I'm focused right now."

"I know," Atsumu sighed. "This is how ya get. Guess I'm just gonna be celibate until ya find yer cat."

"Probably so."

"How long ya think it's gonna take?"

"I have no idea."

" _Omiiiiiiiiii_." Atsumu flopped against him heavily. "I'm gonna _die_. Yer gonna _kill_ me."

"I don't think anyone has ever died from horniness, Atsumu."

"I didn't say I was horny! Don't ya go projectin' on me!"

Sakusa raised an eyebrow. Hadn't he just complained about having to be celibate?

Atsumu wrinkled his nose up and pouted. "Okay, okay, maybe I _am_. It's yer fault for bein' all hot though."

"I am _literally_ just sitting here."

"Yeah."

"You're incorrigible."

"And _yer_ attractive and also I like ya a whole lot."

Sakusa gave one last look to his game: his character stood, staring out into space, surrounded by benches and food items strewn about the floor. Just as it had been for months now, there was no cat in sight. No new hints, no new ideas. And Atsumu was right there, close and warm and not exactly patient, but he _had_ tried.

His focus drained away. Just because he was used to having Atsumu in his space didn't mean he was immune to it. "Fine. I'll take a break."

Before he could even set his computer aside, Atsumu threw his whole strength into a tackle-like hug. Normally it would have been cute, but right now, the force of an entire professional volleyball player knocked the laptop away, sending it tumbling precariously towards the edge of the bed.

Cursing under his breath, Sakusa lunged for it, hand smashing into the keyboard as he did.

As it dangled there, held in one hand, a small noise echoed from the speakers.

"Meow."

"Ah shit, sorry--"

"Shhh!" Sakusa hissed, pulling the computer back up. Atsumu's head was in his lap now, but that didn't stop him from resting the laptop against him, staring at it in disbelief. There, sitting right in front of his character, was a fat gray cat.

"Augh! That thing's hot! Yer gonna burn my eyebrows off!" Atsumu whined, squirming.

"Sit still! She's here!"

"What? Who?"

"The _cat_ , Atsumu!"

"Wait, I found it?"

" _You_ didn't-- well, I guess you did, in a way." In deference to Atsumu's unintentional contribution, Sakusa lifted his laptop for a moment and let him sit back up.

Rubbing his forehead, Atsumu peered at the screen. "That's it? That's a regular cat. Thought it'd at least be sparkly or somethin'."

"Who cares?" Sakusa exhaled. "She's _here_. It's finished."

"I think this is the happiest I've ever seen ya, Omi-omi," Atsumu frowned. "I'm bein' outdone by a borin' ol' cat. A borin' _fake_ cat."

"I never have to think about this puzzle again."

"Uh. Ya know ya didn't really _have_ to in the first place, right?"

Sakusa shot him a dirty look.

"Right, right. Completionist. Well, uh. Grats on yer cat."

"Thank you," Sakusa answered, slightly mesmerized. It was _finished_. He might not know how exactly it happened, but it _had_ happened and he was _done_.

"So, can the number one most helpful boyfriend in the whole world get a kiss or somethin'?"

" _Yes_." Sakusa gently sat his laptop on the bedside stand and turned towards Atsumu, peppering his face with kisses. "Thank you."

"Ya already said that," Atsumu said, grinning.

"I mean it."

"Wanna show me how much ya mean it?"

" _Yes_." He slung a leg over Atsumu's lap and cupped his face in his hands before kissing him hard.

When he finally pulled back, Atsumu let out a breathless little laugh. "Well, damn, Omi. Ya got any more games ya need help with? A guy could get used to this."

Sakusa grinned, the cat already nearly forgotten. "Later," he murmured. "I have to make sure you don't die, first."

**Author's Note:**

> Sakusa's game puzzle is based very heavily on a real currently unsolved puzzle that occupies too much of my mental state. Unfortunately I have yet to have an Atsumu show up and solve it accidentally for me, please send help.


End file.
